100 Ships to Sail
by xTanukix
Summary: Join me on a journey as I write 100 different pairings in 100 different ways. From your most common pairings, to pairings that even I could consider crack... it's everything you could ever want. :: CH26 - Dave x Terezi ::
1. CH1: Gamzee x Tavros

**What's up you guys?  
So, since I love Homestuck so much and everyone has loved my Homestuck stories, I decided to do a shipping wall type thing.  
100 different ships; it'll be whatever you guys request.**

* * *

_This first ship I've picked because it's one of my favorites. Also, this is Schoolstuck, so yeah._

**Title: **_"Helping a Bro Out"  
_**Ship: **_Gamzee x Tavros  
_**Warning(s): **_If anything, probably Gamzee's language. It's not too bad or anything, but he does like to call everyone his 'motherfuckin' bros' :o)_

* * *

Tavros wheeled himself up to Homestuck Academy's double doors. He gulped, uncertain if he should even go in, or if he should just wheel himself in the other direction before anyone noticed her was there. He didn't want to start going to this new school. He didn't want to go to school at all.

Suddenly, an angry voice interrupted his thoughts, "Excuse me, you inconsiderate cripple, could you maybe get the fuck out of my way?"

The Taurus turned his head to see a troll who looked about his age with stubby horns and a dire look in his eyes.

"Oh, uh sorry…" Tavros quickly reached out and pulled open one of the double doors. He rolled inside before the other troll persecuted him more. He was already nervous enough, why did someone have to make it worse?

He looked around the school, which indeed seemed pretty big. The ceilings were tall, and it wasn't just because he was sitting down. The floors were white tile and the walls were red brick. It was simple, but it was certainly different for Tavros. His other school had been more… complex, I guess you could say.

Then, he realized something. He remembered being told that the school had three floors…

…and he had no idea where the elevator was.

Tavros wheeled himself around the first floor, looking everywhere. The floor was so big; he didn't see any sign of an elevator. There had to be one somewhere! I mean, come on! What school would be mean enough to let a handicapped boy in without having a freaking elevator?!

He was starting to get nervous, but he didn't want to ask anyone for help. Someone had already made fun of the fact that he was in a wheelchair, he didn't want his self-esteem crushed anymore then it already was.

"Hey Bro, what's got you all up and motherfuckin' upset?" Tavros looked up to see a troll with a 'mini afro' and a goofy smile on his face, which kind of fit, since he also wore clown make-up.

He was surprised that someone actually talked to him, "Oh, I um… I-I don't know where the elevator is…"

The other troll blinked, and examined Tavros closely. It was as if he hadn't even noticed he was in a wheelchair, "Oh man, you need an elevator?" Tavros slowly nodded.

"I could show you where it is in a motherfuckin' jiffy!" The troll's grin widened.

Tavros blinked, "R-Really? You could show me?"

"Of course! That's what motherfuckin' bros do, man."

He smiled lightly. It was nothing big or anything, "Oh well, um thanks… I-I'm Tavros. I'm uh, new here."

"I'm Gamzee," Tavros noticed his yellow eyes glisten a bit, "It's nice to motherfuckin' meet you."

And with that, Gamzee wheeled the not-as-upset Tavros to the nearest elevator.

* * *

**I apologize for how short and horrible this is.  
I was just trying to get a start, but I kind of butchered it… :'(  
It's sad really.  
But anyways, please review and request what the next pairing should be! :3 **

**~xTanukix**


	2. CH2: Karkat x Nepeta

**Because I got such nice feedback, I decided to make the next chapter already! :3  
Aren't I just so nice to my wonderful fans that don't exist? ;_; -forever alone-  
Setting all that aside, let's start the story. Also, keep in mind that I literally just did ennie meanie minnie moe to pick this pairing out of the ones request.  
I promise you that I'll be doing every pairing requested until this story has 100 friggin' chapters.**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by PinkYaoi135 :) so; I hope you enjoy your pairings story. _

**Title: **_"Confessions of an Ignored Kitty"  
_**Pairing: **_Karkat x Nepeta  
_**Warning(s): **_The only warning is Karkat's mouth, really. No violence, no nothing. I mean, Nepeta's in it, and I wouldn't want to ruin her sweet little mind. :3_

* * *

Nepeta pulled out a piece of paper from her desk drawer. She then picked out a fresh sharpie from her marker box and popped off the cap. Finally, she folded the piece of paper in half.

"What to write…" The kitty girl pondered, licking her lips and tapping the sharpie's end on the wooden desk. She wasn't the best with words, but maybe if she thought awhile something great would come to her.

And it certainly did.

Nepeta poured her little furry soul onto the paper. She wrote her neatest and just small enough so that every word would fit _purrfectly. _She even left just enough room to add a little heart at the end of the note.

She read the note inside her head. It actually read out pretty well:

_Dear Karkitty,_

_I don't know if you noticed, but I really like you. Even though you constantly ignore me and tell me to go away so you can hang out with Terezi, I still think that we could be purrfect together. I hope that you will someday feel the same as I do, and maybe even noticed me a little more._

_Sincerely,  
Your admirer 3_

Nepeta smiled at her masterminded note. She knew what she would do; she would get to school in the morning, and when no one was looking, would tape the note to his locker. Maybe he would accept the note, or maybe he wouldn't. She wasn't too sure.

"I can't wait to give you this, Karkitty. Even if you won't know it's me."

_**xXx**_

Equius walked side by side with his moirail, Nepeta. He had to part with her, since he was an office helper that day instead of being in study hall like usual.

"Nepeta," His voice was deep, as always, "You try and have a good time in Study Hall, okay?" She nodded and watched him walk off.

As Nepeta continued down the hall, she heard fast paced footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Karkat. His face showed an amount of anger, "Nepeta, would you happen to know who the _fuck _wrote this?" He shoved a small paper in her face – which was obviously then one she'd taped on his locker.

"No, of course not," Her voice trailed off, though she was trying to hide it.

Karkat's face turned red with even more anger, "Nepeta, I know you know who fuckin' wrote this! You better tell me right fuckin' now! And I swear to god if it's that stupid, fucked up sea dweller I am going to be so pissed at you for letting him anywhere near my locker! I mean-" He was going off on a raging rant.

"Karkat, Ampurra didn't write that!" Nepeta shouted (or at least attempted to shout), "I did! If you paid attention to me, you wouldn't even have to ask!"

The boy troll blinked, as if understanding absolutely none of what she was saying.

"I call you Karkitty all the time," Nepeta began, "I show you bunches and bunches of affection, and you never return the favor. You at like you like Terezi, and that's only because she knows your blood color. I don't care about your blood color; that kind of thing doesn't matter to me. And what's more, you don't even pay attention to me, and I probably love you more then anybody else!"

Karkat starred at Nepeta. He thought about using an evil remark to make her go away, but that was something he just couldn't do at the moment. I mean, now that he thought about it, he really _did _ignore her a lot. He also didn't really like Terezi, but how did she know that? And she did call him Karkitty…

Nepeta sniffled, obviously on the brink of fears now that she'd shown her true feelings, "But I can tell that you don't care about any of that, so I'll just go…" She turned and headed toward the study hall room.

"Wait!" Karkat cried out. When the girl troll looked back, she was engulfed in a hug. A hug from someone who hates everyone. A hug in which she actually felt love and care.

"I'm sorry, Nepeta…"

Nepeta wiped her eyes with one hand and looked up at him, "Does that mean you like me…?

He grimaced, "I didn't fucking say that, you know."

She couldn't help but giggle because this time, she knew he was lying.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?  
I know I updated kind of quick, but I am trying to fit in 100 pairings. Lol.  
Any who, R&R like always and request any pairings you want! :3**

**~xTanukix**


	3. CH3: Eridan x Kanaya

**You guys, I totally love the response this fic is getting! :3  
So far, it seems like all of you like it, which is great. I hope you continue to like it and follow me to the end.  
Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

_This pairing has been requested by terminallycapricious54. I appreciate that you requested this pairing, since I'd never heard of it before and it seems pretty cute._

**Title: **_"New Threads"  
_**Pairing: **_Eridan x Kanaya  
_**Warning(s): **_Karkat's mouth in the first part, but just a little. :'3_

* * *

Eridan kicked his feet up on his newly imported seashell coffee table. He stripped himself of his cape and draped it over the other side of his also newly imported leather couch.

_Ah, this is the life… _The sea dweller thought as he closed his eyes and went into one of his daydreams about adding someone to his quadrant.

Eridan's thoughts were interrupted when an angry voice broke the calm silence, "You fucking hipster, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

He opened one eye, seeing Karkat glaring at him, "What are you talkin' about? I didn't do anything."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" The angry troll growled, "My fucking quadrant sheet is gone and I'd bet petty human money that you're the one to blame!"

Eridan blinked, "Why would I steal your quadrants? I wouldn't want Terezi as a matesprit, she's weird." His voice had started to become a little shaky.

Karkat grabbed the sea dweller by the shirt collar, "Listen, you stupid desperate assfuck, show me where my quadrant sheet is or I will fucking kill you!"

"Okay Karkat, calm down," Eridan sighed as he pushed the other troll off of him and stood up from the couch, "I'll give you your stupid quadrant sheet back. Just follow me and I'll show you where it is."

"Good," Karkat grumbled, following Eridan down the hallway.

_**xXx**_

Vriska walked into the living room with a fresh glass of blue raspberry faygo. As she walked by the couch, however, she accidentally bumped her leg on the side of it. A large drop of faygo spilled out of the cup and onto Eridan's cape.

"Poor sea dweller," She said in a sarcastic voice, "Eh, his cape wasn't too pretty anyways."

She then walked off, leaving Eridan's dirty cape behind.

_**xXx**_

Eridan walked back into the living room, hoping to take his place back on the couch so he could daydream. That would not be the case.

The sea dweller screeched with surprise, "Oh no!"

He saw that his cape had been _defiled _by something, though he wasn't sure what.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Eridan wailed, "My beautiful cape! Now what am I supposed to do?!"

He cried for awhile over his cape, not being able to believe that it had gotten dirty. He would curse the person who ruined his cape; it was made of the finest silks for codsakes!

Feferi peeked out of her room, which was down the hall, "Eridan, what's your problem? I'm trying to practice my singing and you're ruining it!"

Eridan sobbed harder, "Your singing isn't the only thing that's been ruined!" He held up the poor cape for is moirail to see.

"Oh Eridan, you are such a pushover!" She sighed, "Just go take your cape to Kanaya, she's a fashion master. She'd easily be able to fix your stupid cape."

The sea dweller ran over to hug his moirail, "I'll go see her immediately."

As he ran off, he quickly shouted back, "And my cape is _not _stupid!"

_**xXx**_

Kanaya was almost done sewing her new shirt. She just had to finish the final stitching, which was just a simple curvy line.

The door burst open and in the doorway stood Eridan, "Kanaya, I need you!"

She ripped on her shirt and the stitching became uneven. Kanaya sighed, "What do you want, Eridan? I'm kind of busy… I now have to fix this shirt."

"Well, this is way more important then your stupid shirt!" The sea dweller cried angrily, "I need you to get this stain out of my cape right now!"

Kanaya stood up from her chair and walked over to Eridan, immediately taking his cape. She starred at the stain, "Eridan, I am sorry but I cannot get this out of your cape. It's blue raspberry faygo, which is practically impossible to remove."

Eridan began to sob, "Then what am I supposed to do? Oh cod, I can't walk around without my beautiful cape!"

"Well, how about I make you a new one?"

He perked up after hearing this, "You would really make me a new cape?" On his face appeared the most adorable look she'd every seen.

Kanaya couldn't help but chuckle, "Of course, Eridan. That's what friends do."

"I'm your friend?" Eridan asked, somewhat surprised.

"Well, why wouldn't you be?" She answered, "Now, come over here so I can measure you."

_**xXx**_

"Are you ready to see it, Eridan?" Kanaya asked, holding a large mirror in her hands.

"Yes I am!" Eridan cheered happily as he watched his friend hold up the mirror so he could see.

He gasped. The cape looked just like his old one! It was just what he wanted.

"How did you make it so similar?" He asked, admiring himself in the mirror.

Kanaya leaned the mirror on the wall so that Eridan would stop being so self absorbed, "It was easy, really. I made it out of your old cape; it's just shorter since I didn't use the part with the stain."

Eridan jumped to give her a big hug, "You're the best fashion designer ever!"

"Why thank you, Eridan."

* * *

**So, what do you think?  
I attempted to give it a good plot, though I'm not sure if I succeeded. Please tell me what you think! :)  
And always remember to suggest pairings that you would like to see.**

**~xTanukix**


	4. CH4: Karkat x Tavros

**Hey guys! :3  
I back with yet another chapter of my shipping story, as you can see.  
Before I start, I want to give the biggest thanks to everyone whose put this story in their favorites or alerted. I'd also like to thank everyone who's reviewed and complimented my work. I appreciate it so much! :)**

* * *

_This pairing was suggested by Bella Pilgrim. I hope you enjoy. :3_

**Title: **_"Let's Not Be So Usual"  
_**Pairing: **_Karkat x Tavros  
_**Warning(s): **_Karkat's mouth… again. Dear god, is there any story that his mouth warning won't be included?_

* * *

Karkat woke up at 8:00 a.m., as usual. He walked into the bathroom in his pajamas, as usual. He brushed his teeth and cleaned his face, as usual. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a 20 oz. bottle of faygo, as usual.

And finally, he went to the living room to sit back and relax on the couch, as usual.

However, Tavros and his _stupid _wheelchair were in the way.

"What the hell are you doing up so early?" Karkat asked in his usual angry tone. He was obviously upset that the Taurus was interrupting his routine.

Tavros smiled shyly, "Well, I uh, thought I'd be unusual for a change."

"This is no change. You're always unusual," The other troll sneered as he was about to leave the room. Tavros caught him by the shirt.

"I need to, um… talk to you," He spoke with his usual stutter, "Gamzee said that he wanted us to be, uh… friends. So, I figured I'd, uh, talk to you."

Karkat grumbled, "Why do I need to listen to the fucking high-in-the-sky up Gamzee? Just because he's fucking my moirail, doesn't mean anything."

"Yes, but um, if you won't listen to Gamzee," It took Tavros a few seconds to sputter out the last words, "Can I, uh… ask why you hate me so much?"

The other troll paused for a moment. He blinked a few times, as he would usually do when someone asked him an odd question like that. He finally answered, "I don't hate you, what the fuck is your problem?"

"Wait, y-you don't?" Tavros was certainly surprised, "But you're usually so mean to me, and you insult me, a-and-" He went on and on with a list of horrible things.

Karkat groaned, knowing that he'd have to come up with some sort of stupid explanation. He answered with something simple; however, "I think I've been usual enough. Let's stop being so usual, for fucks sake."

Tavros, for the first time, actually smiled at Karkat. How unusual.

* * *

**I'm so sorry Bella Pilgrim. ;_;  
I'm so sorry fans of me. ;_;  
I'm so sorry, fans of Homestuck. ;_;  
That was seriously too short and horrible. Probably because it was written at 9:30 p.m., but at least I'm getting things done.  
Remember to request more couples as well! **

**~xTanukix**


	5. CH5: Karkat x John

**First off, I apologize for not updating yesterday :( I was going to, but I had to do some stuff for school and whatnot.  
You can understand. Lol.  
Any who, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by Mountain Dew Monster and Catkid25. I hope you two enjoy! :3_

**Title: **_"A Picture" (lol that's a horrible title)  
_**Pairing: **_John x Karkat  
_**Warning(s): **_KARKAT'S MOUTH. THE END. Gee, he's been in like, all of these stories._

* * *

Karkat sat on his bed, his back against the head board. He had his legs straightened out and crossed over each other. The book he held seemed to be called _'There's a Dead Troll Following My Moirail Around.' _

The book he was reading was for his language class at school. He hated this class with a passion, just like he hated everything else, and he never did any work for it. But his teacher had explained that if he didn't start doing the work now, he would be held back.

And Karkat was not happy about this at all.

So, he sat in his room and read. Though, he wasn't exactly paying attention to the book. He was _rage reading, _or whatever you'd like to call it when someone reads through something and they just hate all of it. That obviously wasn't difficult for Karkat to do.

Without warning, John burst through the bedroom door, "Karkat! Hello, my friend!"

Karkat's eye twitched as he looked up, "What the hell do you want?"

"What makes you think that I want something?" The nerdy boy asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know, maybe because you _always _fucking bug me when you need something!" He growled. He began reading again, hoping Egbert would go away. Of course, it wasn't going to happen that easy.

John smiled, "Well, since Jade and I are going to be gone for three years, I wanted to take pictures with my friends. You know, so that I can remember everyone while I'm gone!"

"Okay and your point being?" Karkat didn't even look up from the book this time.

John jumped on the bed, landing right next to him, "I want to take a picture with you!"

The angry troll blinked and looked up at John. He starred for a moment, finally answering with, "Fuck no, I will never stoop as low as taking a picture with you."

John sniffled, "Well, o-okay then…" A tear trickled down the poor boy's cheek.

Karkat watched him, noticing that he was crying, "Okay, okay John! If you have to be such a stupid baby, I'll take a fucking picture with you."

His friend automatically jumped up in the air, "Yay!" He then wrapped his arm around Karkat's shoulder, "Just remember not to blink!"

"What, wha-"

The camera flashed and the picture was taken. John turned the camera around to look at it.

In the picture, he was smiling wide. He looked positively excited. Karkat, however, looked not so excited. His eyes were half lidded, almost like he was tired or something.

John began to giggle, "Ha-ha, this is hilarious!"

"What?!" Karkat glared at the picture, "You get rid of this monstrosity right now! I demand another picture!"

"Well, of course we can take another picture!" John laughed, "But I'm totally keeping this one."

"Egbert, you _fuckass!"_

* * *

**So, did you like it? :3  
I tried to make it longer then the last one.  
This was also half inspired by a comic I saw dubbed by one of my favorite YT people. That's how I thought of a little plot plan.  
Please R&R, and remember to request more couples! **

**~xTanukix**


	6. CH6: Sollux x Karkat

**Yet another chapter.  
Who's excited? :3  
You guys certainly like this. Last time I checked, I had 31 reviews on this story. That's a first for me.  
A big first.**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by ganglyChameleon and another guest. I hope you enjoy! :3_

**Title: **_"Pay Attention"_**  
Pairing: **_Sollux x Karkat_**  
Warning(s): **_Karkat's mouth… I feel like I shouldn't even be warning you guys about him anymore, I mean seriously._

* * *

Karkat walked into his room and shut the door. He threw his backpack on his bed, and immediately took a seat at his desk. He opened his laptop and turned it on. It was his same afterschool routine everyday.

He logged into his messaging programs; pesterchum and Skype. He used both of them frequently, even though he just used them to be a total dick most of the time. At least, that's what everyone else thought.

After getting his social networks in check, Karkat went to YouTube to look at some stupid video. It was one of those things that could actually make him laugh, which was pretty surprising.

Before he could actually log into YouTube, however, his Skype ringtone went off and none other then Sollux Captor's picture popped up on the screen. He was calling Karkat, even though they'd just seen each other a half an hour ago.

Karkat sighed and clicked 'answer'. There, the video chat popped up with a smiling Sollux, "Hey KK! What's up?"

"Hello fuckass," He said dryly as he clicked back to his YouTube tab on the internet.

Sollux blinked, "Well, don't you sound excited…" He mumbled. He watched Karkat, who didn't seem to be paying attention to him. He seemed to be watching something else, instead of his face.

Karkat of course was watching cat videos, just because Sollux was apparently not interesting enough to talk to at the time. Sollux didn't know that though, so he still continued to talk, not knowing that his friend wasn't paying attention.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you over video chat because our science project needs to be done by Monday. We haven't really worked on it, so I suggest you come over this weekend so we can."

Karkat didn't answer; he was too busy watching a video of some cats riding a skateboard. He had no idea why, but it was way more interesting then a conversation about science.

"KK, come on," Sollux grumbled, "Pay attention, this is important."

The troll was still not listening.

Sollux pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Karkat, stop being an asshole, seriously."

He still wasn't listening. Except now, he just decided to watch a video of a dog saying 'I Love You'.

"Karkat Vantas, I love you!"

Karkat blinked. Did the dog just say that it _loved _him? No, that was certainly not the dog. He immediately clicked away from YouTube and starred at Sollux's face on the video.

"What?"

Sollux smiled cutely on the video, not answering his question.

"You're a fuckass of a boyfriend, you know that right?" Karkat grimaced.

"Hey, at least you finally started to pay attention."

* * *

**That was stupid. OMJ.  
I love Solkat, but I seriously just went blank on a plot for this, mostly because I was distracted by the final episode of True Blood, which was freaking insane.  
R&R and request more pairings! :3 I've got 33 so far!**

**~xTanukix**


	7. CH7: Aradia x Sollux

**Yeah, we're back for more!  
We're almost 1/10 of the way done, at least.  
Haha, this is totally gonna take forever…**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by DancingOnTheClouds, Gilbird-For-President, Alex (thank you for saying I was adorable by the way :'3), Karezi, and a guest! You guys obviously like this ship OwO;; I don't ship it, I'm sorry._

* * *

**Title: **_"Doing Things He Wants to Do"  
_**Pairing: **_Aradia x Sollux  
_**Warning(s): **_There are no warnings I can think on with this one, because Karkat isn't in it :I_

* * *

Sollux sighed as he tossed a rock over his shoulder, "Aradia, this is so dumb. Why're we doing this anyways?"

Sollux and Aradia had been in this cave for hours, and Sollux was getting sick and tired of being in there with her. That's all they'd done for the past week! He wasn't sure he could take too much longer of this.

Aradia looked back at him with sad eyes, "You've complained all week. Why do you even stay down here?"

"Well, um…" Sollux scratched his head, "You always hang out down here, and…"

This time, she smiled, "I understand. We have been doing what I want to do all week… what would you like to do, Sollux?"

"Seriously?"

Aradia nodded, "Yes Sollux, seriously."

"Okay, I think I've got something in mind…"

_**xXx**_

"What is the jump button? I cannot find the jump button."

"I already told you, press the x button to jump!"

"When I press that button, I jump low. How do I jump higher then that?"

Sollux facepalmed. Playing video games with Aradia was obviously not the best idea.

He sighed, "That's as high as you can jump."

"Well then, how about run button? I cannot find the run button either."

He blinked, "Aradia, you can't run any faster then you already are."

Aradia starred aimlessly, "Why shouldn't I be able to run? That is very unsafe. What if these monsters you've explained try to attack me? Then what shall I do?"

"The monsters are slower then you," He said, "And besides, you're supposed to kill them anyways."

"What kind of game is this…?!"

"Would you just play it?!"

* * *

**Yes, I know, super short.  
Sorry about that.  
I've been busy the past few days, which is why I haven't been updating.  
I probably won't update again 'til Monday or Tuesday, just saying.  
Please R&R and request more pairings! :)**

**~xTanukix**


	8. CH8: Dave x Jade

**Hey guys!  
Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I'm trying to get back on my regular schedule thing.  
But since school just started, that shit just flew out the window. :/**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by DancingOnTheClouds, Homestucker, terminallycapricious54, DigitalColor, The Person, and a guest. I would just like to ask you guys who ship this question; do you like it because it's canon or is there another reason? Sorry, I just don't ship it… :/_

**Title: **_"The Wait"  
_**Pairing: **_Dave x Jade  
_**Warning(s): **_All I have to say is that this is totally AU. I hope you don't mind. :3_

* * *

Dave pulled into the parking lot of the airport. He checked the time on the radio; _1:45 p.m. _He quickly parked, knowing that her plane would land soon. It was scheduled at 2:00 p.m. and he would bash himself horribly if he was even a few seconds late.

He hopped out of the car and ran into the airports lobby. Everyone was sitting around, chatting, hugging, meeting… it was quite a crowded place. Dave didn't like it too much, he wished it was quieter. At least he wouldn't be there for long.

Dave walked across the lobby to the big glass panel window. He placed his hand on the glass, starring out at the runway with his red eyes under his shades. It was bare. He tapped his foot in annoyance.

"Damn it, why isn't her plane here yet…?" He grumbled under his breath. He continuously glanced at the clock on the wall, paying close attention to the time.

Dave was very anxious to see his girlfriend, Jade. She'd been gone for three months on a trip to visit her friend Feferi, who had moved to the city a few years back. He dearly missed her, and that was saying something.

I mean, this is _Dave _we're talking about here.

Finally, he saw it. Jade's plane was finally landing on the runway. His eyes widened as he watched the plane come to a complete stop. The stairs came down to reveal many passengers –

- including Jade.

Dave walked over to the opening tunnel, watching all of the people walk in to meet their families. He waited very impatiently for Jade to walk through the doorway.

"Boo!"

Dave jumped and turned around to see Jade giggling at him.

"I didn't see you get off the plane," He blinked, unsure of how she got behind him so fast.

"Who cares that you didn't see me, I missed you!" She hugged him tightly, and he hugged back with as much force as he could.

The wait, to him, was totally worth it.

* * *

**Sorry, it's kind of short.  
I try to make them long, but this one I couldn't brainstorm for very well.  
I'll try to make the next ones longer, I promise! :3  
R&R and remember to leave more ship suggestions! Try to check the reviews, because there has been a lot of re re re re requested pairings. Lol.  
So far, there's 37 pairings~ let's keep it goin'!**

**~xTanukix**


	9. CH9: John x Rose

**We're back with Chapter Nine of the bunch!  
Who's excited?  
I'm excited. :3**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by DancingOnTheClouds and I'm also doing it because Homestucker is upset that it sunk… I WILL REVIVE THIS SHIP FOR US. :D_

**Title: **_"Dark Blue" (I couldn't help but think of that song when I thought of this pairing :3)  
_**Pairing: **_John x Rose  
_**Warning(s): **_None, other then AU… this pairing is just to asdfghjkl; to have any warning whatsoever. Lol._

* * *

Rose sat on the grassy hill in her backyard. She sketched some constellations on her clipboard. She had been told by her boss (she was a psychiatrist) that some of her patients might be easier to help if she discussed their hobbies; which lots of them were into space. Rose didn't know much about it, so she was doing some research.

"Okay, I've got Aquarius, Libra, Pisces…" She examined the sky, searching for the other constellations on her list. She wished that her patients could have hobbies that she actually knew stuff about; writing, drawing, reading, etc.

"Um, Rose?" A voice asked, "What're you doing out here?"

Rose turned her head to see John, who was standing on the side of the hill. His face was contorted into a confused look, "Oh hello, John. I'm just studying the constellations, is all." She looked down at her board, now beginning to sketch out Sagittarius.

"Why are you doing that?" John walked over to where Rose sat and took a seat on the patch of grass next to her, "I could just tell you where all of them are."

She blinked, "Oh really, John? I didn't know you were good at that kind of stuff."

John smiled, "Well, I do." He starred up at the sky, pointing at some of the pictures, "There's, um… the dipper thingy and the, uh… caramel milkyway is right there…"

Rose laughed, "I don't think you're as talented in the art of space as you think, Mr. Egbert." She sketched down a few more things on her clipboard and then sat it next to her, "So, what brings you to my abode?"

"I dunno," He shrugged, "I was bored, I came over, your mom said you were out back, and here I am."

"Well, at least you've chosen to spend your boring time with me," She smiled lightly at him and sprawled out on the hilltop, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, why don't we stargaze a bit?"

John grinned, "Sure thing, Rose." He sprawled out next to her and watched the sky, "It's so pretty out tonight. The sky's so clear."

"Yep," Rose nodded, "And the sky is just a perfect shade of… dark blue (do you see what I did there? –trollface-)." She smiled lightly as she took in the whole scene.

The two laid there for quite a while, pointing at more constellations, laughing, and having a good time.

Rose pointed at something in the sky, "Oh look, it's a mythical 'shooting star.'" She glanced over at John, "Why don't you make a wish?"

John grinned playfully, "Um… I wish that every night could be just like this."

"You mean like this beautiful sky?" She asked, still trying to absorb the completely breath-taking view.

"No," John shook his head, "I mean lying on this hilltop, star gazing, with you."

* * *

**D'AWWW! :'3 it's so sweet~  
I had to you guys, I just… pfft, they're so cute together! X3  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… sorry I haven't been updating… I went to the zoo Sunday and have now been sick for two days. :/ I spent my time at home trying to right this as I sneezed everywhere lol.  
Any who, please request more couples, I'm not even halfway through the list yet xD**

**~xTanukix**


	10. CH10: PM x WV

**Look how quick I was on this update.  
I'm a total boss like that.**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by Gilbird-For-President. Before you read this, however, I would just like to say that it probably won't be the best… considering the fact that I've only attempted to write the love life of trolls and kids… lol._

**Title: **_"Desert Love"  
_**Pairing: **_PM x WV  
_**Warning(s): **_None. Now, none of you can be restricted to read. xD_

* * *

Peregrine Mendicant wandered aimlessly in the desert of the exiles. She had been wandering for hours and hours at a time, not being able to find her exiled friend. He had left her many days ago to search for food, and he hadn't been back since.

She thought that he could be okay. It was quite a large desert, so it's not like it would be an easy task to find a single person inside. She hoped that that was the case and not something far worse.

"Oh, how I miss you, Mr. Vagabond…" Peregrine muttered softly to herself. Wait, what was she saying? In the exile desert, you were supposed to be alone. You weren't supposed to have anyone, love anyone, or even just come in contact with anyone! She shouldn't miss him, that wasn't what the punishment was about.

Peregrine took a seat on a rock that stuck slightly out of the sand. She then rested her chin in her hands and began to contemplate things. If being alone was her punishment, was traveling with Vagabond breaking the rules? Would the even know that she was traveling with him? It wasn't like they could put some kind of security cameras in the desert… right?

Suddenly, something hit her in the back of the head. She turned around to see a loaf of bread in the sand. It had a note attached to it. Peregrine immediately picked it up, ripping off the note to read it:

_Dear PM,_

_I'm back._

_WV_

She turned around one last time to see Wayward Vagabond smiling through his mask at her.

Peregrine tackled him in a hug. He easily hugged back. The two were entwined for awhile. It was just so… calming for her to know that her friend was okay.

Well, maybe Vagabond was more then just a friend… but she wouldn't tell him that just yet. Right now, she wanted it to last. Of course, it would last if they were exiled for eternity.

* * *

**I'm sorry, it's so short again. ;_;  
I will try to make the next one longer; I just went blank for Mendicant/Vagabond. I've never even thought about them as a couple before, so this was a spazz write.  
But anyways, I hope you liked it at least.  
And I would also like to say that I'm starting a new fic to work on along with this one, so watch out for that. :)  
AND FINALLY BEFORE I TURN INTO A MARY SUE, please R&R and request more couples for me.**

**~xTanukix**


	11. CH11: Kanaya x Karkat

**Aren't you guys excited? We're around 1/10****th**** of the way done! :D  
It's just so special, isn't it?  
I would also like to apologize for this not being up earlier. My computer DIED BECAUSE IT SUCKS SOME MAJOR NOOK OMJ, but now it's fixed, so yay. :3**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by Alex and terminallycapricious54, so I hope you all enjoy! _

**Title: **_"More Then Pale"  
_**Pairing: **_Kanaya x Karkat  
_**Warning(s): **_Karkat's mouth… obviously. But it's not as bad as the other few times. Lol._

* * *

She was not the one to be jealous. Or the one to feel such feelings for someone who screamed angrily about all of their problems, instead of just talking about feelings and such. She didn't quite understand why she liked them, but she did. She couldn't help herself; he was just for her, in her opinion at least.

Kanaya Maryam was feeling red for her pale mate, Karkat Vantas.

They spent their days together; they helped each other with homework, played a few human games, and talked on pesterchum most of the time. That's what moirails did, since it was kind of like you were best friends.

But Kanaya was starting to flicker Karkat into her redrom quadrant. She couldn't help it. He actually hadn't been super mean the past few weeks. In fact, he'd been sort of caring. It was almost as if they both had the same roll in the relationship.

However, Kanaya had a bit of a problem; Karkat loved to just rant on and on about Terezi. She was Kanaya's competition obviously. Even though Karkat spoke badly about her, the interactions they shared were certainly of the redrom appearance.

Kanaya could do absolutely nothing about it. Well, nothing that she actually wanted to do. She didn't want to confess… she was afraid it would ruin their moirallegiance, like when human Dave told human John that he liked him, and they never spoke again. Of course, human John was a 'no-homo', but still…

What could she do? She didn't know, but at the moment, she just watched Karkat float towards Terezi and away from her.

Sometimes when she watched them, she just wanted to use her rainbow drinker skills and stop their relationship for good, but she couldn't do that. That could break Karkat's red-beating heart. Then he might never speak to her again. That would ruin the whole plan.

So, everyday Kanaya watched him wander off at school with that chalk-eater, wishing that it could be her.

Too bad that she'd probably never know Karkat felt the exact same way.

* * *

**I've never written something like this, so sorry if it's not good. I tried.  
I HOPE YOU LIKED IT THOUGH BECAUSE I FINALLY FRIGGIN' UPDATED. BLAH.  
Please R&R and request more pairings! :3 I'll make sure to update more often NOW, since my computer is fixed and I'm on my schedule here.**

**~xTanukix**


	12. CH12: Feferi x Jade

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter, and would just like to say this couple that's coming up is literally my FAVORITE YURI PAIRING IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD! :D  
Sorry for the language, but it really is. I just can't even fathom the awesomeness of it.**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by Alex. I love you for requesting this, by the way. :3_

**Title: **_"Two Queens of the Sea"  
_**Pairing: **_Feferi x Jade  
_**Warning(s): **_None, because it's Feferi and Jade! I mean, what could possibly happen that's bad in a fic about them? C: _

* * *

"Please be my queen?"

"I can't."

"C'mon Jade! You have to!"

"Feferi, you know that I want more then anything to be your queen," Jade sighed lightly, "But you and I both know that this won't work. I can't live in the underwater kingdom with you. I can barely hold my breath for twenty seconds, let alone twenty years!"

Feferi looked down at her feet, "I know, but I wish it wasn't like that…"

Let me tell you the story. Feferi was the queen of the Pacific Ocean's Underwater Kingdom. She had just turned sixteen, so her lusus decided that she should marry Eridan Amporra, the King of the Atlantic Ocean's Underwater Kingdom. However, she despised him. She didn't want him to be by her side, she wanted Jade to be by her side.

Jade patted her shoulder, "I'm really sorry, Fef. If I could, I would change all of this."

Instead of sniffling like Jade expected, however, her sea dweller friend smiled, "Wait, I think I can change all of this!" The look on her face showed how seriously excited she was. She might actually have a way to fix things.

Feferi grabbed both of Jade's hands and closed her eyes. Jade decided not to ask questions and just close her eyes too. The two stood there for awhile, breathing softly and squeezing each others hands.

Suddenly, Jade's eyes shot open when she felt air going through her neck. She glanced down to see that she'd grown gills! She almost couldn't believe what she saw. That is, until she looked up at Feferi, who was grinning the biggest grin she'd ever seen before in her life.

Feferi giggled, "Now you can be my queen! And we can run the Pacific Sea Kingdom while we grow old together."

Jade smiled, kissing Feferi's cheek, "You're the nicest girl and queen I've ever met."

Her friend blushed lightly, "Same here, my queen. Same here."

* * *

**It was adorable.  
It was adorable and you friggin' know it. :3  
Blah, I just love them so much.~!  
Remember to R&R and request more pairings! :) You guys should try to think of different pairings… like ones you don't see too often or maybe ones you've never seen before.**

**~xTanukix**


	13. CH13: Dave x Nepeta

**Whoohoo! Chapter 13 is here and super amazing ~ :)  
I've really been appreciating all the support you guys are giving me with this story and all my others if you read them.  
I love my very small yet awesome fanbase.**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by Alex. I love you for requesting this, because now I ship it so hard it's not even funny._

**Title: **_"Her Dreams"  
_**Pairing: **_Dave x Nepeta  
_**Warning(s): **_Dave and Karkat's mouth's… Oh my gog, what is it with mouth's in Homestuck?! Lol._

* * *

Dave leaned back, sitting on the couch with his cool kid façade and what not. He was watching _MTV's Cribs, _nodding his head at the things he liked and shaking it at the things he thought were lame. It was all he'd really been doing for the past week, that lazy bastard gangster.

"Dave fucking Strider," Spoke a voice in the room, "Sitting on his lazy ass, as always, being a nook sucking tv critic."

Dave turned his head to see Karkat Vantas standing in the empty space of the living room. He scoffed, "Hi to you too, Karkat. Now what the fuck do you want?"

"I have to take Gamzee to get some more stupid faygo, considering the fact that he chugged his whole twenty four pack last fucking night. He's such a pain in the ass, it's unimaginable."

"That's not cool to say about your moirail, Karkat," Dave shook his head, "I should know."

"Would you shut your nook-stained trap for two seconds?" Karkat growled, "Look, since I have to go to the store, I need you to watch Nepeta."

Dave looked over his cool shades, showing a bit of his bright red eyes, "Why can't you just take her with you?"

"You don't even understand how horrible she is in the store," The troll mumbled, "It's fucking awful."

The boy sighed, "Fine, I guess. She better not bug me though or I'm going to ignore her."

Karkat glared, "I don't fucking care what you do, just make sure she doensn't get into any trouble."

"I've got it, I've got it, geez."

_**x**_

"Bye Karkitty, by Gamzee!" Nepeta smiled and waved her paw at her friends as they left, "I'll see you later!" The two walked out the door, leaving her and Dave alone together in the living room.

Instead of actually attempting to interact with Nepeta, Dave just sat and continued to be a television critic. She looked over at him curiously, "What're you doing?"

"Watching TV, what does it look like?" He mumbled, sounding a little annoyed.

Nepeta blinked, "Well, can we maybe do something besides watch TV?"

Dave looked over at her, eyes pointing into her through his glasses… almost like daggers, "Excuse me, but what better idea do you have then watching _Cribs? _I'm the cool kid, I should know what to do."

"Well, we could roleplay," Nepeta smiled, hoping Dave would possibly give in.

He sighed his cool kid sigh, "Depends, who will you be?"

"I'll just be ac the cat, of course," She giggled and fell into Dave's lap, just as a cat would.

Dave grumbled something under his breath. He had to admit that Nepeta was indeed cute as a cat, but she was a cat all the time.

All.

The.

Time.

It got kind of annoying to him. I mean, wouldn't you get annoyed too if someone you actually enjoyed being around started acting like a friggin' cat everyday? If you were cool, you would answer yes to that last question.

"Couldn't you be something other than a stupid cat?" Dave said in an aggrivated voice, "You're a cat all the time, why don't you be someone cooler."

"But…" Nepeta sniffled, "Ac likes being a kitty… she whispers on the brink of tears."

He blinked, "I didn't want you to cry, I just wanted you to pick someone different, that's all."

She stopped sniffling and tearing up for a moment, "That's it, really?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

Nepeta grinned, "Then can I be you, and have your glasses for extra character."

"Fuck no."

* * *

**Omg, I did it.  
This chapter is actually remotely long.  
I'm just the boss, apparently.  
But anyways~  
Please review and stuff, and send me more couples to write.**

**~xTanukix**


	14. CH14: Karkat x Terezi

**Here's Chapter 14! I'm getting good at updating frequently, or at least I'm trying to.  
Lawlz.  
Any who, I hope you guys enjoy! :3**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by Karezi (that's totally not ironic in any way, ha-ha), DigitalColor, and a guest. Hope you guys enjoy! _

**Title:** _"Blood Needs Healing"_  
**Pairing:** _Karkat x Terezi  
_**Warning(s): **_Karkat, which was obvious, yeah. _

* * *

Karkat sighed and headed to the kitchen. He was starving! He hadn't eaten all day, considering the fact that he was trying to keep Sollux away from all the mind honey. Now that he was in bed however, Karkat could finally grab himself a snack.

He dug through the cabinets, trying to find what exactly he wanted to snack on. There was Captain Crunch, sugar, some JIF, and a cookie jar. That wasn't really what Karkat wanted to eat as a snack… he decided to check the fridge.

There was lots of stuff; jelly, cheese, mayonnaise, chocolate cake, lunchables, leftover spaghetti- wait, did he just see chocolate cake?

Karkat immediately grabbed the case which contained the dessert. He set it on the counter, removed the lid, and examined it slowly. The cake was about half gone, but it had glossy chocolate icing and some chocolate chips sprinkled on top. It was quite the appealing food.

He grabbed a knife and fork out of the drawer, and a plate from the sink as well. He then cut himself a quarter piece of the cake. It was big enough for him not to starve, and small enough for him to not throw up in over indulgence. As Karkat used the knife to transport the cake to the plate however, he cut his finger in the process.

"Ow, fucking hell!" He screeched, practically chucking the knife at the wall and dumping the cake upside down on the plate, "Dammit, I even ruined my cake too!"

Karkat checked his finger. It was dripping a dense amount of candy red blood. He wanted to flip even more shit then he'd already flipped, but that would just draw attention to himself. They didn't need to know about his blood color, no they did not. He decided to tip toe to the bathroom.

Before he could even leave the kitchen, Terezi tackled him to the ground.

"Oh, Karkles! You're blood smells extra delicious today!" She cackled her crazy cackle "Has the blood run to your fingers! I could just lick them up!"

"Terezi motherfucking Pyrope!" Karkat screamed, "Get the hell off me, you chalk eater!"

She smirked, "Karkles, I'm simply here to help, that's all! Just stay still for a minute and everything will be okay." She licked his face apologetically.

Karkat squirmed violently under Terezi, but to no avail. She took his wrist in her hands and licked his hand as if it were some delicious colored lollipop. Suddenly, the cut on his finger vanished, as if it'd never been there.

"Whoa," Karkat mumbled, looking at his finger closely.

"I told you I was helping," Terezi grinned, getting off of Karkat and walking back down the hall. She gave him a sly wave, "Later, Karkles!"

He lay on the floor for a few minutes, just starring at the ceiling with wide eyes. Was he actually _thankful _for that chalk eating blind freak? He wasn't too sure, but then again… maybe he was.

Sollux wandered into the kitchen. He jumped when he saw Karkat on the floor just starring aimlessly. All he said was, "Did you eat the mind honey while I was out?"

* * *

**This was the stupidest shit ever. I'm sorry.  
Or maybe I'm not.  
Who knows anymore? Homestuck is just –fangasm-  
Karezi is impossible for me to write also, so yeah.  
Please R&R and request more couples. I have 54 or 55 right now, so we're over halfway done with the list~!**

**~xTanukix**


	15. CH15: Terezi x Sollux

**Chapter fifteen, yay! :D Aren't you guys just dying to know what this one is? I bet loads of you will be excited, because I shit ton of people wanted this pairing.  
Woohoo! :3**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by Mountain Dew Monster, UNKOWN SHADE, R4zorSt4r, and Anonlicious. I hope you guys will enjoy! :3_

**Title: **_"Fuck the Police"_**  
Pairing: **_Terezi x Sollux_**  
Warning(s): **_Sollux's mouth this time, actually… though that isn't too much of a surprise. Love ya! :'3_

* * *

Sollux sighed as he coded some stuff on his computer. He typed away furiously, unable to focus on anything else except for the screen

Suddenly, his pesterchum went off. He groaned and checked it.

_**- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –** _

_GC: SOLLUX  
GC: WH4TS UP W1TH K4RKL3S?  
GC: H3 WONT 4NSW3R M3 :[_

"Why can't Karkat just answer her?" Sollux asked himself. He pondered ignoring her, but then he knew she would just stalk on over to the hive, swinging her white cane everywhere like a mad women. He sighed and answered her.

_TA: 2up terezii  
TA: kk ii2 gone riight now  
TA: he went to the 2tore wiith gamzee  
GC: W3LL TH4TS STUP1D :[  
GC: S1NC3 H3S NOT HOM3, C4N 1 COM3 H4NG OUT W1TH YOU? :]_

Sollux blinked. Should he really let Terezi come over to the hive? I mean, he was afraid of her coming over at first… but now he would know, so would it really be that bad? He contemplated.

_TA: iim kiind of bu2y riight now  
TA: iim codiing  
GC: OH COM3 ON SOLLUX, TH4TS 4LL YOU 3V3R DO 1S COD3  
GC: 1M COM1NG OV3R, 4ND W3 4R3 GO1NG TO ROL3PL4Y WH3TH3R YOU L1K3 1T OR NOT  
TA: oh fiine  
GC: COOL, 1LL B3 OV3R SOON :]_

_**- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –** _

Obviously Sollux wasn't going to stop her from coming over. Oh, how this was going to be a long day for him.

_**x**_

"Oh Sollux, open up!" Terezi cried, beating on the door with her cane.

Sollux sighed and opened the door, letting her in. She jumped up and down from excitement (or at least Sollux assumed), "Well Sollux, are you ready for some hardcore roleplaying or what?"

"Depends," He muttered, "What will this role-play be about, exactly?"

Terezi cackled, "Don't you remember our last role-play, Sollux? It was definitely the most fun, and I know you loved it. ~" She grinned widely, expecting him to remember.

"Yeah, I have no idea what you're talking about."

She rolled her unseen eyes, "Oh fine, I guess I'll just show you."

_**Around five minutes later…**_

Terezi howled with delight as she rode on Sollux's back. She cackled again, louder this time, "Sollux, you're not doing the police car noise! You have to, that's the rule of the police."

"Fuck the police!" Sollux cried out angrily as he began to run out of breath. He fell on his knees and practically fell asleep on the ground.

"Oh no, looks like the police car is out of gas."

* * *

**Bahaha, I love Solrezi. :D  
I hope you guys enjoyed! It took me awhile to think of an idea, but I tried. I hope you think it's somewhat funny, that's what I was trying to do. Lol.  
Please ask for more couples! I have over half of them, but it seems that everyone is asking for the same ones that have already been asked for and stuff. Be uber creative, okay?**

**~xTanukix**


	16. CH16: Equius x Kanaya

**So like, sorry I haven't updated in awhile :/ I was attempting to write, but my mind went totally brain dead for this chapter. Yeah, I had no ideas at all. It's so depressing when that happens.  
It's not cool.**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by darkestlight96. I hope you enjoy the awesomesauceness that I tried to throw upon you. Lol._

**Title: **_"A First Date"_**  
Pairing: **_Kanaya x Equius_**  
Warning(s): **_None that I can think of right now… yay, no restrictions for your young, undeveloped minds. xD just kidding ~_

* * *

Equius wiped himself down with a towel. He was always sweating, but today was particularly bad. This was because Equius was going on a date.

With an actual girl.

It was a miracle.

Of course, Equius considered Kanaya coming into his life to be much more then a miracle.

They'd been friends since the grub stage. They'd always talked about everything together, as if they were each others therapists or something.

In a good way, of course.

Nepeta had always hinted that Kanaya and Equius would go together. It was one of her many ships that she predicted would sail so easily. Equius always played along with her childish games, but deep down, he always hoped that she was right.

And she was which was certainly a good time for him.

Equius straightened his tie in the mirror, making sure that it looked prestige. He felt that his fashion needed to be perfect, especially if it were Kanaya that he was going out with.

After he straightened his tie, he fixed his hair a polished his horns. He looked like a very handsome troll… except for the sweating, but that was normal, so why should it matter?

Blah, he was just so nervous! He wasn't thinking straight at all. His thoughts were mixed up and he couldn't really figure out what he was feeling.

Then the doorbell rang.

Equius jumped about three feet in the air. He dropped all of the supplies he had in his hands and ran to the door. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and opened it.

In the doorway stood Kanaya. She was wearing a beautiful green dress and had a red rose pinned to the sleeve. Equius could've fainted from how amazing she looked, but he was able to put together his composure.

"Hello… Kanaya," He said in his somewhat nervous sounding voice.

Kanaya smiled lightly, which showed off her dark green lipstick, "Hello Equius, are you ready to go?"

He actually smiled back at her. He took her hand and kissed it, "Of course, my dear."

The two headed off, hand in hand, to the restaurant they had chosen.

* * *

**That was totally horrible.  
OMG.  
I tried man, I really did.  
But anywho…  
As always, I love you guys' reviews and I need more pairings, so keep requesting!**

**~xTanukix**

**P.S. I also have a quick question… if I were to start a new Homestuck story, would you guys support it like you do this fic? Just asking.**


	17. CH17: Eridan x Sollux

**Chapter seventeen is here, yay!  
I feel like this story is doing really well so far! I mean 93 reviews and counting? I never thought I could ever get that many!  
Thanks a bunch to all of you! :)**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by Catkid25 and caligulasInsanity. I hope you guys enjoy since everyone should love this pairing! Lol._

**Title:** _"Fun"_**  
Pairing: **_Eridan x Sollux_**  
Warning(s): **_Mouths, dirty mouths… these trolls need some Orbit, geez!_

* * *

Sollux sat at his computer desk, typing rapidly. He was trying to finish his research paper that had somehow been put off.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_Computer nerd!" Karkat cried from downstairs, "Get the fuck down here now! Dinner is done and if you don't eat soon, it'll be fucking cold! And for godsakes, I am not your fucking lusus!"_

"_I'm busy!" Sollux simply shouted back as he continued to stare blankly at the screen. He wasn't even sure what to use as his title. He was just totally brain dead, which was surprising, especially for him._

_Eridan called up to him in the stairway, "Fef and I made honey pie for desert!"_

"_HONEY PIE, OH MY GOG WAIT FOR ME!"_

_It was time to get more brain dead._

_~ Flashback Ends ~_

I mean, how could he even do that? Maybe he just lost track of time.

"I hate research papers…" Sollux muttered to himself as he began quickening his typing pace. He was obviously afraid that he wasn't going to get done, though he wasn't sure why. He'd never freaked out over research papers before.

But that wasn't the point. The point was he just wanted the stupid paper to be done.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Before Sollux could say anything, Eridan came barging in like a huge hipster douche bag, as usual.

"Hey Sol!" He said happily as he ran up and stood behind him, "Watcha doin'?"

"If it's any of your business," Sollux stated, "Which it's not, I am working on a researcher paper."

Eridan groaned, "Sol, you're so boring! Why aren't you doin' somethin' cool or whatever?"

"Because I'm an A+++ student, and I'd love to keep it that way," The computer nerd replied and continued to work on his paper.

"Sol~…" The sea dweller began to whine excessively, "C'mon, Sol~…" Sollux tried his best to ignore him.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooolll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll~…"

Sollux growled, "What the fuck do you want, fishdick?"

"Hey, that's not very nice to call your new boyfriend 'fishdick'," Eridan complained.

"Wait, wha-"

That's when the sea dweller kissed Sollux on the lips. It was very quick, and as soon as he was finished, he ran off.

Sollux stared at the computer screen for a few minutes, not exactly sure what had just happened. Had Eridan just _kissed _him? Why would Eridan kiss him? Well, besides the fact that he was good looking and totally the smartest person ever… okay, now he was getting a bit full of himself.

He got a kiss from someone, which was awesome, even if it was Eridan.

Of course, maybe he wanted it to be Eridan…

* * *

**This is totally random, pretty much. I wasn't to sure what to do and before I wrote this, I was working on a myth story for Language Arts, so this is almost the same.  
LOL. Not really.  
I tried. You can give me that.  
Please R&R and request more pairings! I have 60, so I need 40 more and then I'll be good to go. :3**

**~xTanukix**

**P.S. I will be starting a new story, today probably. I would totally appreciate it if you went to go check it out! :)**


	18. CH18: Dave x Jake

**99 reviews! I have 99 reviews! :D  
That's way more then I thought I'd ever have on anything ever!  
I love you guys for supporting me on my 100 ships quest. It's so helpful, ya know.  
Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

_This shipping was requested by Catkid25. I hope you enjoy this! :3_

**Title: **_"The First Date"  
_**Pairing: **_Dave x Jake  
_**Warning(s): **_Dave's mouth kind of… it's not really bad though._

* * *

Dave straightened up the tie on his suit. He couldn't lie this time; he was nervous. It was showing, too. His hands we clammy and the cool kid façade he so easily put on wasn't showing whatsoever. He was just too paranoid about how the evening would play out.

What was happening that evening? Dave was going on a date with none other than Jake English. It wasn't because of a dare or some kind of cool kid kink type thing; it was actually all John's fault. Or at least, that's what Dave wanted to think.

John was an obviously not a homo, but that didn't stop Dave from liking him in a more-than-a-bromance kind of way. When John found out he decided that he could not hang out with Dave anymore. So; Dave was left sad and alone. He sat in his room with his rap music loud being depressed for two weeks. Finally, Dirk decided that he should tell him about a good friend, Jake English. He explained to Dave that Jake was a lot like John and that he'd probably like him if he just gave him a chance. Dave accepted, mostly because he just wanted to get out of his room for awhile.

This now puts him in the current situation of nervousness.

Dave wasn't sure why he was nervous. Maybe it was because he'd never actually met Jake before. Even though he was one of Dirk's best friends, he'd never been over to the house before. Dave had no idea what he looked like, but all he knew was that he had some sort of similarity to John. How specific.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making Dave jump. He straightened his tie one last time and ran to the door. He opened the door to see – in Dave's eyes – the most adorable guy in the world.

"Hello," Jake greeted Dave with a witty smile, "You must be Dave Strider, right? Dirk told me lots about you." His Australian accent was amazing.

Dave's face flushed, "Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm Dave."

"Well, are you ready to go?" He asked, holding out his hand. He waited eagerly. He was obviously excited for this date. He wasn't nervous. Why wasn't he freaking out like Dave was.

Dave blinked and took Jake's hand with ease. He didn't want to think about why he was nervous, or why Jake wasn't nervous… I mean, why did it matter?

_**x**_

At first, the two of them were quiet. Dave was afraid to say anything and Jake didn't want to rush him or anything. So; that sat in silence for awhile. Their food arrived and they ate, commenting about little things like hobbies and the whether. Dave literally threw his cool kid act out the window. He felt as if he didn't need it around Jake. It was as if he didn't need to be like that to talk to him.

After three more hours and a bunch of beer, the two were being a little more talkative.

"Y'know," Dave slurred his words, "I thought Dirk was jokin' when he said- he said you were like John. I think you are, but… but y'know what? You're- you're just so much better, y'know?"

"Oh really?" Jake answered him, "Y'know, Dirk said that you were a lot to handle 'n I feel like… like that is sooooo not true, y'know?"

"Oh, y'know I know."

"Mhmm."

"Damn straight."

They talked for hours until the restaurant closed. They were less 'wasted' by the time they'd piled into Jake's Camaro. As Jake drove Dave home, they laughed about their night together.

When Jake stopped in front of Dave's house, he asked, "Would you like to go out again sometime?"

"Yeah," Dave immediately answered, "I'd like that."

The two sat for a few seconds. Suddenly, Dave spoke again. "Do you wanna, um… come inside?"

"Sure," Jake answered.

Things may have gotten somewhat 'frisky' after that.

* * *

**I think that was the most suggestive piece of writing I've ever written. Y'know, beside my Dirk x reader insert thing. Lol.  
I'm horrible, I know. X3  
Anyways, please request more stuff and things. I've got so many pairings and I'm almost done so get your pairing in fast!  
Please review as well. I love it when you guys do that. :)**

**~xTanukix**


	19. CH19: John x Dave

**My reviews are going to blow up after this one. I just know it.  
Yeah, you know what it is bros. xD**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by Catkid25, The Person, gracethekat, guest, and a bunch of other people who messaged me to complain about how I hadn't written this yet. You know who you are._

**Title: **_"Cuddler"_**  
Pairing: **_Dave x John_**  
Warning(s): **_There's some sexual content not really; I'm not really sure what you'd want to call it, but whatever… of course that'll just make you want to read it, so xD_

* * *

John stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. This had happened quite a few nights this week, actually. He seemed so tired, but when he got in bed, he was very wide awake. How could Dave sleep so sadly and he couldn't sleep at all? It simply was not fair.

John sighed and rolled over to look at Dave. His eyelids were paler then the rest of his skin since he wore his dark sunglasses all the time. He only took his shades off when it was time for bed. John wished he didn't wear them so much; he rarely saw the beautiful red eyes that he loved.

"What're you staring at?" Dave asked which broke John out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry Dave!" He quickly apologized. "It's just… I can't sleep and I thought that maybe if I slept on my side I could sleep better."

Dave smirked, "Well I see that wasn't working to well."

"Dave," John whined, "This isn't a joke, what if I can't sleep? Then I might never sleep and then maybe I'll die! Do you want me to die?! Because if I die-"

"Calm down, John."

Dave immediately shushed him as he placed a light kiss on his lips. John blushed as Dave flipped John around and hugged him from behind. He placed his head on John's neck, his blonde hair tickling his collar bone.

"Are you cuddling me?" John asked, still somewhat flushed.

"You know for a fact that I don't cuddle."

"But it seems like you're cuddling me."

Dave nipped at John's neck playfully. "It's not going to seem like cuddling in a minute."

* * *

**And then they had yaoi smex and all the fangirls filmed then.  
The End. :3  
Please R&R and suggest for pairings for the list!**

**~xTanukix**


	20. CH20: Bro x Dave

**We're on chapter twenty! :) That means we're 1/5****th**** of the way done! I feel like I've accomplished everything my life has set out to do. Lol.  
I overreact, don't I?**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by Catkid25. I was so surprised that not many people requested this. I would also like to say that I was soooo tempted to write a lemon for this, but I'm gonna keep it T rated. If you guys ask, I might. xD I'm so nasty, right?_

**Title: **_"Roleplaying"_**  
Pairing: **_Bro/Dirk/Whateverthefuckyouwanttocall himjegus x Dave_**  
Warning(s): **_It's kind of sort of a sexual reference since I'm not actually going to write a lemon… also language, so yeah. ;3_

* * *

Bro sat on his orange sofa, watching his morning cartoon session of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ as usual. He hummed along – keeping a cool façade, of course – to the theme song and watched intently. Wasn't he just so cool?

As he watched the show, he ate some stale cereal. He was too lazy to go to the store that morning, so he just ate some of the old trix in the back of the cabinet. He always had a back up plan like that.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Bro saw a flash of red run across the hallway. He sighed, "Dave, quit running around! I can't find out what happens at the royal wedding if you interrupt the sugoi tension!" He turned his attention back to the television.

Yet another flash of red crossed his vision in the hallway. Bro was getting a little fed up with his brother. "Dave, I'm serious. Quit fucking around, I am _trying _to watch this royal wedding, dammit!" He rolled his eyes and yet again turned his attention back to the TV.

"Bro, come here~!"

Bro grumbled something under his breath and paused the TV (wasn't he lucky to have technology like that?). He then got up and walked down the hallway to Dave's room. He opened the door, his glasses almost cracking from the surprise.

Dave was standing in front of his bed, a hand on his hip in some… very revealing clothing. It wasn't his usual clothes, no; it was a school girl outfit from one of Bro's classic Japanese animes. The skirt was red and way too short – or maybe it was way too long. The shirt showed his stomach, a red ascot on the front of it. He still wore his glasses and a smirk was placed on his lips.

"None of my clothes were clean and all I had was this, you think it's appropriate for school?"

Bro blinked, but returned the smirk back to his brother.

"Of course that's not appropriate for school. Why don't you take it off?"

* * *

**And then they had sex.  
The end. X3  
Ahaha, its short again. I apologize.  
It does imply sexy times, so that should give me extra brownie points.  
And I do love me some brownie points. xD  
Please request more pairings and review as always. Love you guys!**

**~xTanukix**


	21. CH21: Vriska x John

**We're on chapter twenty-one! Isn't this just so exciting?  
Because I think it's exciting, and I'm the one writing it.  
LOL. Awesome.  
Now, on to the chapter!**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by solanumSinensis, Kekera, and AwesomePotterlover. I hope you enjoy the story!_

**Title: **_"Shoulder"_**  
Pairing: **_Vriska x John_**  
Warning(s): **_No warnings, yay~… everybody is watching their language in this one, surprisingly. Lol._

* * *

Vriska, for one of very few times in her life, smiled. "John, I've actually had a really fun day with you."

"G-Great…" John muttered, "Awesome…"

Vriska blinked. "What, do you not want me to be happy around you?" She asked in an annoyed voice. John didn't answer.

"Dammit John, I will hit you if you don't-"

She gasped as John's head fell onto her shoulder. He had fallen asleep.

"Um… John?" She asked quietly, poking his head and face. He only responded with a small grunt, which appeared to be a snore.

"Yeah, you can just use my shoulder… I guess."

Vriska wrapped an arm around John to keep him upright as he leaned his head on her shoulder. He was snoring loudly now, which was disturbing Vriska's peace and quiet mood that she was attempting to make, but then again… he did look cute while he slept.

That adventure was obviously making her lose it, but she could care less anymore. She was having a good time with John and he wasn't even awake, so he wouldn't know how she was really feeling… thank god for that.

"Vriska…" He muttered in his sleep. Vriska watched him closely, waiting to see if he would utter anything else.

"I love you…"

_**x**_

John woke up with a start. He turned to his alarm clock, which read 10:00 a.m. He pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose and rose out of bed. He groaned, since he had a severe headache… though he was sure why.

John waddled his way into the kitchen, where Vriska was sitting. Her head was banging on the table rapidly.

"Um… what're you doing?" John asked kind of confused.

Vriska immediately lifted her head. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

"Oh, well okay." John grinned and sat next to her at the table, but still held his head in pain, "Hey, what happened yesterday? I can't remember much and I have this really bad headache…"

Vriska blinked. "Well… you fell asleep on my shoulder, so I kind of lugged you home and put you in bed."

"Anything else?"

John didn't think it was true, but he swore he saw Vriska's face turn blue.

"Not that I recall, no…"

"Well, thanks for lugging me home!" He smiled, kissed her cheek and skipped off to his room to go get dressed.

Vriska touched her cheek and blushed again. She glared at herself.

"What the hell is wrong with me…"

* * *

**I might've made Vriska a little OOC, but I didn't mean to. I didn't want her to be super mean to John, 'cause he's her crush and all… and they're adventuring together, yay! :3  
Gah, so cute.  
Please R&R and request more pairings! I love it when you guys do that, ya know.**

**~xTanukix**


	22. CH22: Eridan x Jade

**Yeah, chapter twenty two! I was waiting until chapter nineteen got at least one hundred views, because I'm a view hog **_**and **_**a review hog.  
Lol.  
Onto the chapter!**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by solanumSinensis. I hope you enjoy this… I've never actually even thought about this pairing, so sorry if it's not that great._

**Title: **_"Sittin' in the Rain"  
_**Pairing: **_Eridan x Jade  
_**Warning(s): **_Meh… Eridan's mouth might be a little bad, but other than that, everything's cool! :3_

* * *

Jade looked down at her hands. They were shaking as her salty tears dripped on them. She sniffled and slowly walked out the double doors of the school. It was raining quite harshly. She sat down on the curb and buried her face in her knees.

"Oh, what was I thinking…" She whispered to herself as she cried. The rain beat down heavily on her back. She heard people walking down the schools steps. She heard them laugh and felt their eyes burrow into her back as if they were staring intently.

_It was Dave and his friends, they were laughing at me… _Jade thought to herself. She couldn't even believe what she had just done. Now, her reputation was ruined! It was replaying in her mind as if it were a permanent video tape imbedded in her head:

"_Excuse me, Dave…?" Jade asked as she walked up to the boy and his friends. Dave Strider was the cool kid of the school, walking around with his posy everywhere. _

_Dave and his friends stopped talking. He peeked over his glasses. _

"_Sup?"_

_Jade's cheeks turned bright red as she began to speak, "Well Dave, I wanted to ask you… if you would go out with me, maybe?"_

_It was quiet for a minute. Everyone stared at Jade._

_Suddenly, Dave began to laugh. His posy followed him in laughter. _

"_Do you really think that I would go out with you?" Dave asked in between bursts of laughter, "You're just a nerd. Cool kids don't go with nerds."_

_Jade's lip quivered and she burst into tears. She ran away crying as the group of boys still laughed hardily._

Jade sniffled louder as she remembered his last words. _You're just a nerd. Cool kids don't go with nerds._

"Who am I kidding? Dave was right, cool kids don't go with nerds…"

As she continued to cry, she heard someone's footsteps coming closer. She wanted to stand up and scream at them to go away, but she couldn't even bring herself to stand at all.

"What're ya doin', sittin' out here in the rain 'n all?" Asked a voice, and Jade felt someone squish next to her.

Jade peeked out of her feeble position to see a troll with black a purple hair, a purple cape, and horns that stuck back. He had glasses with square frames. He was looking at her with a confused expression.

"It's nothing that I should bother you with…" She said, shaking her head, "All I did was ruin my reputation…"

Eridan rolled his eyes, "Oh please, I've done that a bunch a' times. What happened?"

Jade told him the whole story. She gave him every single detail. "And now, everyone's going to know that I liked him and make fun of me!"

"Dave Strider's stupid anyway," Eridan scoffed, "I mean, he's gotta be stupid if he's makin' fun a' you."

"Hm?"

Eridan sighed, "You obviously don't know when you're bein' complimented."

Instead of going back to crying, Jade actually giggled, "Well… thanks. By the way, I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

"I'm Eridan Amporra," Eridan spoke in his most prestigious tone.

Jade smiled, "It was nice talking to you, Erivan Amporra."

The two of them gave each other a hug as the rain poured over their faces.

* * *

**I think I actually did kind of okay. Hopefully you guys like it 'n stuff. I'm not really sure how Eridan should talk, so yeah. I gave it a try.  
Please R&R and do whatever else you guys do! I have 66 pairings planned out, which means I need 34 more! I'm sure you guys can do it. Be creative.**

**~xTanukix**


	23. CH23: Tavros x Eridan

**I just love updating this story! I should probably wait until the chapter before gets more views, but I could really care left. I can't keep myself from wanting to update! :) I try not to leave you guys hanging, I swear. Lol.**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by Firewolf27 and a guest or two. Yet again, I've never heard of this pairing, but I tried really hard and I hope you enjoy! :3_

**Title: **_"Strolling"_**  
Pairing: **_Eridan x Tavros_**  
Warning(s): **_Eridan's mouth a little, but not bad… probably about as much as the last one, which had barely any cuss words._

* * *

Tavros slowly opened his eyes. He was having one of his favorite dreams; a dream where he skipped around in the flowers with his real legs, laughing with the birds and the bees. Oh, how he wished he still had legs.

He sighed and sat up, leaning off the side of the bed. He grabbed his wheelchair, rolled it over, and plopped into it. He was still wearing his pajamas obviously, but he would get dressed after he had breakfast… perhaps a nice slice of peanut butter toast?

Tavros led himself out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen. Usually, Gamzee would be in the kitchen cooking breakfast for himself and Tav, but he wasn't today. Gamzee was in one of his therapy sessions with Rose. He'd had a little bit of a meltdown yesterday, but it wasn't too bad. He wasn't angry, he was just… depressed.

_Um… who will I hang out with today then? _Tavros thought to himself. He wasn't really sure, since Gamzee was usually the only one he hung out with. Though sometimes he hung out with others, but it was never as fun.

An annoyed voice interrupted Tavros's thoughts, "Could ya maybe move outta the fuckin' way, Tav?"

He jumped and quickly rolled out of the way. "Oh, uh… sorry Eridan, I was just thinking."

"Well, thanks for quittin' for about five seconds so I could fuckin' move…" Eridan muttered quietly. He rummaged through the fridge and grabbed a bottle of cherry faygo. He popped it open and sat at the table.

Tavros glanced over at Eridan. He never talked to him much, but he was okay… at least, that's what Tavros assumed. He always tried to assume the best in people, even when nobody else probably could. _Uh… maybe he would hang out with me?_

"Uh… Eridan?" Tavros interrupted the sea dwellers faygo sipping, "Would you mind, uh, maybe hanging out with me today?"

Eridan grimaced, "Why should I hang out with you?"

"Well, I uh… Gamzee is gone, and um… I really need someone to hang out with…" Tavros scratched the back of his neck nervously, "So, um… what do you say?"

The sea dweller sighed, "Oh, fine. What the hell do you and Gam do?"

"We usually, uh, take a walk- or, uh… a stroll in the park."

"Oh, whatever, let's get this over with."

_**x**_

Eridan pushed Tavros's wheelchair on the parks wooded trail. The two were being somewhat quiet, but Tavros was certainly enjoying his time. He was whistling with the birds, catching butterflies on his fingers. The sea dweller glanced at him occasionally, looking down at his deep chocolate eyes…

He shook his head quickly, eliminating the thought from his head.

"Thanks for, uh, taking me on this stroll," Tavros smiled brightly, "It's, um… really fun."

Eridan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever… it's my pleasure, I guess."

Tavros laughed his happy laugh and Eridan's heart fluttered a little inside his chest. Why was he feeling like this? He didn't talk to Tavros lots, but now… he _wanted _to talk to him. He wanted to see him smile some more, hear him laugh, look at his pretty eyes… and it wasn't just because he was desperate.

"Um, Eridan? Why'd you stop pushing me?"

Eridan blinked. "Huh… I'm goin', gimme a sec…" He started pushing again. The two walked for quite a long time. It seemed that both of them were having fun.

_**x **_

Eridan began to get tired, so he pushed Tavros over next to a bench and sat down.

"How do you 'n Gam walk all this fuckin' way?"

Tavros smiled, "Well, uh, Gamzee's the one who walks… and he's, um, really fit I guess."

The sea dweller blinked, "What, are you sayin' I've got flab?"

"That's, um… that's not what I, uh, meant. I think you're, uh, fit."

Eridan's face turned bright purple, "Thanks."

Tavros laughed. _Again, with that fuckin' laugh… _

He couldn't hold himself back. He kissed Tavros on the cheek.

Tavros's face grew chocolate. They both stared at each other for a minute.

"Uh… thanks, for the kiss," Tavros finally said, putting a hand on his cheek.

_Why is he so fuckin' cute?_

* * *

**Oh my glob, that sucked ;_;  
I apologize, I probably just ruined EriTav for all of you, if you even ship it. Lol. –sob sob-  
Anywho, please review and request more pairings. I almost have all one hundred planned. SO CLOSE MAN.**

**~xTanukix**


	24. CH24: Nepeta x Tavros

**We're almost ¼ of the way done! Yay, how exciting!  
You guys are supporting me so much. The story already as almost 10,000 views! :)  
Hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by a guesty guest. I hope you enjoy! I'll try to make it all beautiful and fluffy for you. :3_

**Title: **_"Shipping"_**  
Pairing: **_Tavros x Nepeta_**  
Warning(s): **_None that I can think of. :)_

* * *

Nepeta hadn't been able to show her shipping wall off for quite a while, and today she was excited because that would change.

She was sitting around with Tavros at her hive. The two were exceedingly bored that day. They couldn't think of anything to do. It was as if the creativity had been sucked out of their brains.

"Uh… are you sure you don't have anymore ideas?" Tavros asked Nepeta hesitantly. He was always hesitant around her… or anyone else for that matter.

Nepeta blinked, "Well, I may have the purrfect idea… that is, if you're up for it."

"Well, um, what is it?"

"Would you like to go visit the shipping wall?"

Tavros smiled lightly, "Uh, sure thing."

Nepeta grinned wildly, grabbed Tavros's hand, and pulled him out the door. She pulled him all the way to the boat dock near her house. She then helped him into her little rowboat.

After the two were settled in, Nepeta grabbed her paddles and began rowing towards their destination; the Island of the Great Wall of Ships. Nepeta loved the name. She thought it had a ring to it.

Tavros and Nepeta sat quietly as she rowed to the island. It didn't take them too long to get there, but when they were close, they knew. They could see the wall of ships from miles away. Nepeta was quite the shipper, obviously.

Nepeta docked her boat at the front of the island. She jumped out and helped Tavros out as well. The two walked straight to the middle, quickly reaching the shipping wall.

"Isn't it just purrfect?" Nepeta mewled with happiness.

Tavros gaped at the wall, looking at the many ships she'd recorded. He noticed a few that he figured were true; John and Karkat, and Kanaya and Rose. Then he noticed some pretty weird ones; like Eridan and Dirk, and Sollux and Gamzee. He shrugged, knowing that Nepeta had probably smashed everyone together.

Who had she shipped him with?

"Um, Nepeta… have you shipped me with anyone?" Tavros asked.

Nepeta nodded, "Of course, Tavros! Here, let me show you." She led him off to the right side of the shipping wall.

"Let's see… I've paired you up with Gamzee," She pointed out on the wall, "Which was in moirallegiance, of course. I also have you in kismesistude with Karkat, and also Vriska."

"What's that one?" Tavros asked, pointing at the chocolate brown and grass green picture with a matesprit heart in the middle.

Nepeta quickly ripped the picture down, "Oh that one? That one was nothing… it was just a joke thing, is all. I think Terezi put it up last time she was here, actually."

Tavros nodded, "Oh, uh… I see." He walked the other way so he could check out the rest of the shipping wall.

The cat troll only hoped he wouldn't realize that it was really him and her.

* * *

**Well, how do you like it? :3  
I attempted to think of something fluffy. I'm not too good with fluff though, blah.  
As always, reviews and favorite and alert, and also request more pairings. I've almost filled up the whole list, so you'd better hurry up!**

**~xTanukix**


	25. CH25: Equius x Aradia

**Yeah, chapter twenty five! This one should hopefully be a good one, because I think this pairing is so freaking cute I just wanna squish it like a lil' plushie! :'3  
It's not my OTP, but it's still quite adorable.  
Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by a guest. I hope you enjoy all of the feels and such!_

**Title: **_"Pretty"_**  
Pairing: **_Equius x Aradia_**  
Warning(s): **_No warnings because Equius and Aradia are probably the trolls who cuss the least… or at least I think so. Lol._

* * *

Aradia looked at herself in the mirror. To herself, she looked to be a train wreck. Her hair seemed to be just enough out of place to bother her. Her zodiac shirt made her look fat. Her hips were too wide. Her horns were too fat; they just got in the way. To her, everything seemed horrible when she wasn't trying to be pretty.

That's why she didn't understand why Equius Zahhak had always stayed with her.

They'd been dating for around a year. They'd never gone on big dates, they just did little things. Equius would go play Paleontologist with her. They'd go to the park and have a nice picnic. They'd stay up late and watch some of Karkat's stupid romcoms just so they could have a quick laugh, and Equius was not one for laughing.

On this coming night, however, Equius had requested that they go out on a nice dinner date at a fancy restaurant where he promised to pay. He could be fancy, even if he did sweat a lot. Aradia was never fancy though. She was always covered in dirt and never really cared.

Today was one of those days that she just had to care. What if Equius dumped her because she didn't look nice? Or what if she didn't look nice enough to get into a fancy restaurant and they made them leave? Then what would Equius think of her? He'd probably think she wasn't worth all the trouble.

She was mentally freaking out, but she knew just who to go to.

_**x**_

Aradia knocked on the door of her best friend, Kanaya Maryam's, hive. She was hoping her friend was home because she knew that if anyone could fix up a fancy outfit, it would be her.

Kanaya opened the door and smiled lightly, "Well hello, Aradia. How may I be of assistance to you on this fine day?"

"I need a fancy outfit for my date with Equius tonight," Aradia sighed, "Can you please make me up one? I'm afraid if I don't look pretty enough, he won't like me."

"Why of course, dear friend. I'll make you sparkle."

Kanaya led her friend in. She led her around the hive and into her design room. She stood Aradia up on a round platform so she could take her measurements.

"What kind of dress would you like?" Kanaya asked Aradia, "Would you like long sleeves, short sleeves, or how about no sleeves? Would you like ruffles or no ruffles? How long would you like the dress to be?"

Aradia shrugged, "Kanaya, you have to understand that I don't know about… well, any of this. Just pick this stuff for me, okay? I really don't mind, as long as it looks nice for Equius."

Kanaya nodded, "Of course." She got to work on sketching the design.

_**x**_

"Does it look okay?" Aradia asked Kanaya as she was about to pull up a mirror.

"I think it looks wonderful, but that's just me," Kanaya answered and held up a mirror so that Aradia could see.

Aradia stared at herself with wide eyes. Her dress was sleeveless and red. It was around knee length, and in Aradia's opinion, the most beautiful dress placed in her blood color.

"Kanaya, this is perfect!" She cried out, "If Equius doesn't love this; I don't know what he could love."

Kanaya laughed politely at her friend. "That's great that you like it Aradia, but you should probably get back. It's almost seven."

"Oh yeah, I'd better go," Aradia smiled and waved, then quickly dashed out of the hive and towards her own.

_**x**_

Aradia sat on the couch and waited anxiously for Equius to come pick her up. To her surprise, he arrived pretty early. She was excited to show him how fancy she could be.

She opened the door, "Hello, Equius. I'm ready to go."

Equius didn't speak for a moment. Of course, while not speaking, he broke out with sweat. Lots and lots of sweat.

"W-where did you obtain this beautiful dress?" Equius asked, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

Aradia smiled, "Well, I knew we were going out, so I asked Kanaya to make it for me. Do you like it?"

"Why yes…"

She looked up at him and took his glasses off for a moment, "Do you think I look pretty enough?"

Equius smiled, "You look beautiful all the time, but you look the most beautiful when you take pride in what you look like."

They both shared the most amazing kiss in the moonlight.

* * *

**Haha, it's just so adorable! :'3  
The feels, look at all of the feels!  
Please review and stuff, and request more pairings! I have around ninety right now, so you've only got ten more chances to get your pairing put in!  
And one more thing… I wrote a Halloween one-shot for you guys, so if you could check it out and review that and stuff, it'd be great!**

**~xTanukix**


	26. CH26: Dave x Terezi

**So, I am just like, mind blown.  
This story has over 10,000 views.  
-Squeals- OMJ, I love you guys so much! :D  
You are just the best fans in the world.**

* * *

_This pairing was requested by a few guests. I think this pairing is pretty cool, to be honest. Hope you enjoy!_

**Title: **_"Glasses Swap"_**  
Pairing: **_Dave x Terezi_**  
Warning(s): **_Dave's cool attitude is just to cool for the human thoughts. You have been warned. Lol._

* * *

"Oh, Dave!" Terezi cackled as she walked into the room. Dave was sitting on the couch, watching MTV… you know, the channel for all cool kids and or retarded people who watch jersey shore.

Dave glanced over at the teal blooded troll. "Sup," He said simply, going straight back to his show.

"I am extremely bored, and you look to be too," Terezi explained, "So, I had a wonderful idea that you simply must accompany me in." Her cackle shook Dave and he immediately turned off the TV.

"Lay it on me, Terezi."

She grinned, "How about we switch glasses for the day? I think it would be fun to feel cool like you do."

Dave smirked, "You want to know how it feels to be cool? Well, cool."

"Exactly, aren't I just the coolest?"

"Don't get to cocky yet."

The two of them removed their glasses and swapped with one another. They examined each other thoroughly, seeing if they actually looked significantly cool or not.

Terezi cackled happily, "Oh, I have so much swag!"

"I always have swag," Dave replied slyly, "with or without those shades."

She snorted. "You shouldn't be too cocky either, Strider. We have to go spread our coolness first."

"Right on."

_**x**_

Terezi and Dave walked side by side around the hive, showing off their glasses swap to everyone. Of course, Terezi couldn't really leave Dave's side considering the fact that she had his shades and he might have a heart attack if his shades left his sight.

Who do they happen to run into while strutting around in all of their coolness? Vriska, of course. They always run into Vriska.

"Hey guys, you look just adorable together!" Vriska smirked widely, "What with the shades swap and walking around together, someone could mistake you for something."

Dave noticed Terezi's cheeks turn teal, but she seemed to keep her cool. She cackled, "Oh Vriska, aren't you a kidder? We're just being cool buddies, right Dave?" She elbowed him for support. Dave nodded – coolly, as always.

"Are you sure you're just buddies?" Vriska continued to pester Terezi and Terezi continued to deny everything she came up with. Finally, Vriska decided to leave.

Dave blinked, "Um… is there a reason why she was being so uncool and pestering you?"

Terezi's cheeks were teal again. "Oh, no reason. You know Vriska, being like my sister. She always bugs me about hanging out with you."

Dave nodded, thinking nothing about how Terezi blushed every time Vriska implied something. Terezi thanked gog that he didn't notice; he was afraid he might take back his cool shades.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not even sure what that was.  
So yeah; they switch shades and Vriska's all pestering Terezi 'cause she knows that she likes Dave, and Terezi's all like, "Hehe, I dunno what you're talking about bitch…"  
And yeah, there you go… in case you didn't understand. Lol.  
Please request more pairings! There's only ten more spots left!**

**~xTanukix**


End file.
